Das Versprechen
by CrowX
Summary: Lange Jahre sind vergangen, seit Haku Chihiro sein Versprechen gegeben hat, sie wiederzusehen. Doch eines Tages wird es geschehen. Eine romantische und auch etwas traurige Geschichte über die beiden.


Disclaimer: Natürlich sind die Personen dieser Geschichte nicht von mir (vielleicht bis auf Daisuke), sondern sind eine Erfindung von Hayao Miyazaki. Ich verdiene mit dieser Story kein Geld sondern hab sie alleine für mein Vergnügen und das von anderen geschrieben.

**Das Versprechen**

Ogino Chihiro blickte in den Regen, der sich wie ein Schleier über den kleinen Zen-Garten legte. Sie saß vor dem Regen geschützt auf der kleinen Holzterrasse, deren blanke Oberflächen ihre weißen Tabi widerspiegelten. Sie trug einen schlichten dunkelblauen Kimono mit zarten Blumenmustern, der ihrem Alter gerecht wurde. Ihre weiß-silbrigen Haare waren kurz geschnitten, doch das besondere Haarband, das sie seit langer Zeit besaß, war wie immer um ihren Finger als Ring gewickelt.

‚Ja, ich bin kein junges Mädchen mehr', dachte sie mit einem Wehmutsseufzer. Es war soviel geschehen, seit sie in die Welt der Geister mit ihren Eltern gestolpert war. Mehr als ein halbes Jahrhundert waren vergangen, und das kleine tollpatschige Mädchen war eine alte Frau geworden, die ihren Lebensabend in einem kleinen Schrein als Schreinpriesterin verbrachte.

Doch das war nicht alles, was Chihiro tat. Sie schrieb eifrig an ihren Memoiren, die im Gegensatz zu denen von irgendwelchen berühmten Leuten tatsächlich ein interessantes und bewegtes Leben schilderten. Das Leben einer Ökologin und Verfechterin für die Erhaltung der Natur.

‚Als Teenager hätten wir Leute wie mich Ökofritzen genannt', überlegte die alte Dame. Doch die Zeiten hatten sich sehr geändert in den Jahrzehnten. Das 21. Jahrhundert, das von vielen zur Jahrtausendwende so fröhlich und hoffnungsvoll gefeiert worden war, hielt zunächst nicht das, was man sich versprach. Obwohl es bekannt war, dass die Rohstoffe bald ausgehen würden, dass das Ozonloch sich vergrößern und der Klimawandel schreckliche Folgen haben würde, hatten die Menschen in den ersten Jahrzehnten sich nur gegenseitig bekämpft. Ob im so genannten Nahem Osten, in Teilen Afrikas oder anderen Konfliktzonen, es hatte lange gedauert, bis vor allem durch das Ende der Rohstoffversorgung von Öl oder Erdgas, ja sogar von Kohle, den Kämpfen ein Einhalten geboten hatte.

‚Es ist ein Wunder, dass wir alle jetzt in Frieden leben. Um Haaresbreite wäre die Welt untergegangen'. Chihiro seufzte. Es waren lange Jahre der Anspannung und Angst gekommen, kurz nachdem sie ihr Studium in Ökologie, Chemie und Biologie beendet hatte. Obwohl sie in ihrer Jugendzeit die Schule beinahe vorzeitig beendet hätte, hatte sie es letztlich doch geschafft. Zu Erstaunen ihrer alten Lehrer legte sie sogar die Prüfung zum Master und dann zum Doktor mit Auszeichnung ab. Zu verdanken hatte sie es nicht nur ihren Eltern, sondern vor allem ihrem kleinen Babybruder, der sie aus den Depressionen herausbrachte, sogar ohne es zu wissen.

Nach der Rückkehr aus der Geisterwelt war Chihiro nie wieder dieselbe gewesen. Wo vorher ein fröhliches und auch eigensinniges Kind gewesen war, trat ein verträumter und trauriger Teenager an die Stelle. Sie fühlte sich so, als ob ein Teil ihrer Seele in der Geisterwelt zurückgeblieben wäre. Auch wenn Chihiro wie ihre Eltern alles vergessen hatte, als sie aus dem Tunnel traten und in ihr staubbedecktes Auto einstiegen, so kamen die Erinnerungen doch sehr schnell zurück zu Chihiro. Ihre Eltern konnten sich dagegen an nichts erinnern, aber unbewusst hatten sie bestimmte Dinge verinnerlicht. Auch wenn sie keine Vegetarier wurden, aßen sie sehr selten Fleisch, und dann nur Fisch, Geflügel oder Rind. Ihre Mutter kochte hauptsächlich nur noch traditionelle japanische Dinge, die ihrem Vater beim Abnehmen geholfen haben.

Vielleicht lag es an der neuen Lebensweise, doch kurz nach dem Umzug in das neue Haus wurde Chihiros Mutter schwanger. Am Anfang war Chihiro naturgemäß eifersüchtig auf ihren Bruder, doch schon bald eroberte er ihr Herz und sie wurde der ständige Begleiter und Beschützer des kleinen Daisuke. Ihre Mutter Akio war so glücklich, nicht nur, dass ihre kleine Tochter allmählich eigenständig wurde und ihr eine große Hilfe war, sondern auch, dass Chihiro wieder im hier und jetzt lebte und wieder lachen konnte. Sie und ihr Mann Yûko hatten sich große Sorgen gemacht und auch schon daran gedacht, ihre Tochter zu einem Psychologen zu schicken.

‚Damals beschloss ich, den kurzen Aufenthalt in der Geisterwelt nicht zu vergessen oder zu verdrängen, sondern mich auf das Versprechen von Haku zu berufen. Er hat nie gesagt, wann er kommen würde und in dieser Welt gibt es so viele Regeln, wer weiß. Aber ich bin sicher, er wird noch einmal zu mir kommen, und das hat mir Kraft gegeben, den fehlenden Teil in mir zu überbrücken.' Die alte Dame stand vorsichtig auf, ihre Knie waren das lange Sitzen im Seiza nicht mehr gewöhnt. Sie ging in die kleine Küche, die hochmoderne Technik mit traditioneller Einrichtung verband, um sich einen grünen Tee zu holen. Dann ging sie in das kleine Wohnzimmer, das mit Tatamimatten, einem schwarzen niedrigen Tisch, mehreren Kissen und viele Regalen mit Büchern eingerichtet war. Hinter einer halb geöffneten Schiebetür war eine hochmoderne Kommunikationsanlage mit riesigem Bildschirm eingerichtet. Darin waren sowohl das Bildtelefon, Fernseher, als auch der Zentralcomputer mit weltweiter Internetverbindung, den man über kleine Pads oder Kommandowörter bedienen konnte, Fernseher enthalten. Chihiro schloss die Tür, damit das Zimmer gemütlicher wirkte, setzte sich vorsichtig an den Tisch und nahm ein kleines Pad auf. Darin war ein Teil ihrer Memoiren, die sie noch vervollständigte, aufgerufen und sie begann, weiterzudiktieren, während der Computer dies sofort in Schrift umwandelte.

Sie ergänzte einige Erinnerungen an ihr Studium, dass ihr umso wichtiger damals wurde, als der große Kampf um Rohstoffe begann. Auch nach vielen Jahrzehnten wusste keiner genau, wer oder wieso genau anlaufende 3. Weltkrieg gerade noch aufgehalten wurde, bevor der unaufhaltsame Atomkrieg begann. Es war sowohl ein Zusammenspiel vieler guter Politiker als auch größere Bürgerbewegungen wie in den 60er Jahren des 20. Jahrhunderts. ‚Und natürlich Glück und vielleicht auch das Einmischen von Geistern,' überlegte die alte Ökologin. ‚Wäre die erste Atombombe gefallen, hätte das eine Kettenreaktion ausgelöst und nicht nur die Menschen wären komplett vernichtet worden, sondern auch die Basis der Geisterwelt, die Natur hätte es nicht mehr gegeben.' Der im Nachhinein betitelte Weltfriede kam natürlich nicht über Tag und Nacht, es hatte lange Jahre, ja sogar Jahrzehnte gedauert, bis die Welt rundum ein friedlicher Ort wurde.

Das immer bessere und schnellere Kommunikationsnetz überbrückte das Ausfallen der Flugmöglichkeiten, die nur noch für Katastrophen verwendet werden durften. Die restlichen Ölvorräte, die von vielen Ländern für Notfälle gespeichert worden waren, waren ausschließlich dem Flugverkehr vorbehalten. Denn für Autos hat man relativ schnell guten Ersatz gefunden durch Solarenergie. Das Ausweiten des Bahnnetzes und die Verbesserung des Schiffverkehrs haben den Ausfall auch gut aufgefangen. Doch weite Reisen waren lange Zeit nicht möglich. Strenge Geburtenkontrollen in allen Ländern ermöglichten die Stabilisierung der Weltbevölkerung und Klimakontrollen garantierten nach fast zwei Jahrzehnten den gleichmäßigen Nahrungsanbau.

‚Für viele Menschen aus dem 20. Jahrhundert dürfte dieses Leben einer Utopie gleichkommen. Doch für dieses schöne Leben im jetzigen Jahr 2059 musste auch viel geopfert werden von dem teilweise luxuriösen Dingen wie Reisen oder auch wie große Wohnungen oder Häuser. Die Kriege vor dem Weltfrieden hatten jährlich viele Opfer gekostet, genauso wie Epidemien und Umweltkatastrophen. Auch jetzt noch arbeiteten viele Menschen wie Chihiro daran, die Natur zu regenerieren und Verlorenes rückgängig zu machen. Seen wurden wieder geflutet, wo früher Häuser standen, Autobahnen wurden eingerissen, um einem besseren Verkehrsnetz, das weniger Platz beanspruchte, den Weg zu bereiten.

Chihiro war keine unbekannte Frau, denn durch ihre lautstarke und mitreißende Rhetorik hatte sie viele Politiker wachgerüttelt in ihren jungen Jahren, eigenhändig den Start für den Abriss von Dämmen und Teerstraßen eingeleitet, und weltweit Anerkennung für ihre Forschungen zu alternativen Rohstoffen bekommen. Ihre Bücher über Ökologie und Umwelttechnik erregten großes Aufsehen und viele Menschen traten in ihre Fußstapfen, um die Welt zu einem besseren Ort zu machen.

Daisuke Ogino wurde ein bekannter Politiker, dem es zu verdanken war, dass Japan sich von der amerikanischen Politik ablöste und Frieden mit den asiatischen Nachbarländern schloss. Die Großasiatische Vereinigung, die in den späten 40er Jahren entstand, konnte mit Hilfe der erweiterten Europäischen Union in der Welt das Machtgewicht langsam verschieben, so dass die USA nicht mehr allein die Weltpolitik beeinflussen konnte.

‚Es ist wirklich schade, dass Okaasan und Otousan die Ergebnisse unserer Bemühungen nicht mehr erleben konnten. Immerhin haben sie die Geburt ihrer Enkel und deren Schulabschluss noch erlebt.' Chihiro seufzte tief. Ihre Mutter hatte sich so sehr Enkel gewünscht, doch ihre Tochter konnte ihr diesen Wunsch nicht erfüllen. Umso glücklicher war die gesamte Familie, als Daisuke heiratete. Obwohl Chihiros Schwägerin keine Japanerin war, sondern Russin, wurde sie in der Familie sofort aufgenommen. Die Zeiten hatten sich geändert, wo in Japan Ausländer noch auffielen und Halbjapaner manchmal sogar nicht respektiert wurden. Die Welt war ein Ort geworden, an dem zwar die eigenen Traditionen wieder auflebten und hochgehalten wurden, und doch die Internationalisierung soweit war, dass jeder zumindest Englisch, wenn nicht noch eine andere Fremdsprache fließend sprach. Und natürlich waren die beiden Neffen von Chihiro einfach süß.

Chihiro selbst hatte keine Kinder. Auf der einen Seite war sie ihr ganzes Leben sehr beschäftigt gewesen mit Vorträgen, Organisation von Bürgerinitiativen, Auslandsreisen zu Kongressen, die per Schiff viel Zeit beanspruchten, und natürlich den eigenen Forschungen. Es hatte mehrere Möglichkeiten in ihrem Leben gegeben, einen Freund zu finden oder sogar zu heiraten, doch abgesehen von ihrem Beruf, konnte die Ökologin keinen von diesen aufrichtig lieben. In der Geisterwelt war ein Teil von ihr zurückgeblieben, und nach langen Jahren erkannte Chihiro, dass sie in ihrem Leben nur einen Mann geliebt hatte und weiterhin lieben würde. Sie blieb sich selbst und ihm treu, auch wenn die Aussichten auf ein Wiedersehen mit den Jahren immer geringer wurden.

‚Jetzt bin ich eine alte Frau und doch fühle ich mich mit Haku so sehr verbunden. Wenn ich ihn in meinen Gedanken sehe, ist er manchmal in der Gestalt von einem Kind, manchmal auch wesentlich älter. Ich wüsste zu gerne, wie es ihm und den anderen in der Geisterwelt geht.' Chihiro ahnte, dass in der Geisterwelt die Zeit anders verging und die Geister und Götter dort nicht wirklich ein sterbliches Leben hatten. ‚Solange die Natur, an die sie gebunden sind, erhalten bleibt, sind sie fast unsterblich,' überlegte sie wie schon so oft. ‚Wahrscheinlich altern sie auch nicht, da sie ihre Gestalt nach eigenem Willen verändern können. Ob meine Freunde mich noch erkennen könnten? Vielleicht schon, schließlich ist es der Geist, der zählt, nicht das Aussehen.' Doch wenn sie über Haku nachdachte, wurde sie sehr wehmütig und auch traurig. Sie vermisste ihn, besonders, da Chihiro wusste, dass sie ihn wirklich liebte, dass er ihr Seelengefährte war. Doch ihre Welten waren einfach zu verschieden und das Versprechen von Haku schien unerfüllbar.

Draußen hatte der Regen nachgelassen und ein frischer Wind klärte den Himmel von den restlichen Regenwolken. Es war Herbst und überall konnte man die wunderschöne Herbstfärbung sehen. Chihiro beendete die Aufzeichnungen und beschloss, einen kleinen Spaziergang zu machen. ‚Ich kann nicht den ganzen Tag hier herumsitzen, ich brauche etwas frische Luft. Außerdem sollte ich wirklich die restlichen Dateien zu meinem Onlineverleger schicken, es ist eigentlich fertig.' Sie hatte in ihrer Autobiographie als Grund für ihren Lebensweg als kämpferische Ökologin einen Traum erzählt, den sie in ihrer Kindheit hatte und der ihr die Bedeutung der Natur gezeigt hatte. Natürlich war es kein Traum gewesen, doch da Chihiro nicht auf ihre alten Tage doch noch zum Psychologen gehen wollte, verriet sie das niemanden. Ihr Onlineverleger brachte die Bücher digital auf den Markt, da nur wenig in der heutigen Zeit noch auf Papier gebracht wurde. Papier war ein wertvoller Rohstoff, und Wälder sollten nicht unnütz gefällt werden. Man konnte die digitalen Bücher wunderbar auf ein Pad laden und so mobil überall lesen wie ein richtiges Buch.

Sie schlüpfte in ihre Geta, die schon Jahrhunderte vor ihrer Zeit getragen wurde. Seit ihrem Besuch in der Geisterwelt hatte sie eine Vorliebe für die bequeme und schlichte und dennoch schöne traditionelle Kleidung ihres Heimatlandes gehabt. Einige Zeit lang war sie dafür belächelt worden, doch im Zuge der starken Internationalisierung hatten sich viele Länder wieder auf ihre eigene Kultur und Traditionen besonnen, um nicht völlig die eigene Identität zu verlieren. Jetzt fiel Chihiro als alte Frau in einem schönen Kimono nicht auf. Sie persönlich fand ja auch eher, dass ein Kimono die verschiedenen Alterserscheinungen gut kaschierte und einem Würde verlieh.

Trotz des Regens war es draußen nicht kalt, aber der Wind frischte die schwüle Luft etwas auf. Chihiro verließ das kleine Wohnhaus, das an das Schreinverwaltungsgebäude angebaut war und ging auf einem kleinen Steinpfad zu dem Schrein, der direkt am Ufer eines Flusses lag. Dieser Fluss hatte eine besondere Bedeutung für die alte Frau. Nicht nur war sie als kleines Kind in dessen Fluten gestürzt, sondern er bedeutete auch die erste Begegnung zwischen dem Flussgott und ihr, den sie später als kleinen Zaubererschüler namens Haku kennen lernen sollte. Sie hatte ihm die Freiheit wiedergeben können, als sie sich an den kompletten Namen des Flusses erinnerte. Haku war zu Yubaba, der Hexe und Verwalterin des Badehauses gekommen, weil sein Fluss, über den er seit der Entstehung Jahrtausende zuvor gewacht hatte, von Menschenhand gestaut und in einem Damm gesteuert wurde. Damit hatte der Gott Kohaku keine Bindung und Kraftquelle in der Menschenwelt, er hatte sich als Junge manifestiert und versucht, ein neues Leben im Badehaus zu finden. Seine Neugier auf Magie wurde ihm zum Verhängnis, als Yubaba ihn unter Vertrag nahm, und dabei seinen Namen und seine Erinnerung an sein vorheriges Leben nahm.

Für Chihiro war Hakus Schicksal der entscheidende Grund gewesen, immer wieder für die Natur zu kämpfen. Sie vertraute der shintôistischen Weltauffassung und hoffte sehr, dass die Götter die Menschen wieder im positiven Licht sehen würden, statt sich über deren Gestank zu erzürnen. Es hatte sehr lange gedauert, bis endlich der Damm aufgebrochen wurde, der den Fluss in ein neues unterirdisches Bett gezwungen hatte. Doch für Chihiro war es wahr gewordener Traum, dass Kohaku endlich wieder seinen rechtmäßigen Platz eingenommen hatte. Nach einigen schnell verflogenen Jahren erholte sich der Fluss und auch die Umgebung grünte wieder auf, sogar Fische konnten in den Fluten gesehen werden.

Als Chihiro immer älter wurde, erwarb sie die Rechte des alten verfallenen Schreins am Fluss und baute ihn neu auf. Mit Hilfe von Leuten aus der Umgebung war das Schreinleben wieder so wie vor einem halben Jahrhundert, als im Frühjahr kleine lokale Feste zu Ehren des Flussgottes gefeiert wurden. In dem Geschäft des Schreins konnte man kleine Amulette erwerben, und viele verschiedene Figuren, Schalen und Wandrollen, die einen wunderschönen Drachen darstellten. Mit zunehmendem Alter zog sich die Ökologin aus der politischen und wissenschaftlichen Welt zurück, um in ihrem abgelegenen Domizil in Ruhe ihre Memoiren zu schreiben und endlich ihrem Hobby der Malerei und Töpferei nachgehen zu können. Und so verkaufte sie ihre kleinen Kunstwerke, die unter den Bewohnern der Gegend sehr beliebt waren.

Chihiro ließ sich vorsichtig auf einem bequem geformten Stein direkt am Uferrand nieder, so dass ihre Füße leicht über dem Fluss baumelten. Es war etwas schwierig, die Geta nicht zu verlieren, aber jahrelange Übung verhinderte dies. Die letzten Strahlen der Sonne zwischen den Regenwolken ließ das bunte Herbstlaub am der Bäume am Ufer glänzen. Chihiro atmete die reine Luft ein und blickte in den rosigen Himmel. ‚Die Dämmerung kommt in Japan immer recht früh, sogar im Sommer', fiel ihr auf. ‚Bald sieht man die Sterne.'

Lange Zeit saß die alte Dame auf dem Stein, und schien vor sich hinzuträumen, während der Tag sich verabschiedete. Ihr Herz schmerzte wie schon lange, und das nicht nur vor Sehnsucht nach Haku. Der Arzt hatte ihr bei der letzten Untersuchung in einem ernsten Gespräch mitgeteilt, dass sie ein schwaches Herz habe. Den fachlichen Begriff hatte sie schon wieder vergessen, aber sie wusste, dass Aufregung für sie das Ende bedeuteten konnte. ‚Aber es macht nichts, irgendwann muss jeder gehen. In meinem Leben habe ich viel bewegt und viel erlebt. Das einzige, worauf ich hoffe, ist ein Treffen mit Haku. Auch wenn ich alt bin, möchte ich gerne, dass er sein Versprechen hält.' Es wurde bedeutend kühler und leicht ächzend erhob Chihiro sich, um noch kurz am Schrein zu beten, bevor sie ins Haus zurückging.

Nach einem leichten Abendmahl aus Miso- Suppe, eingelegtem Gemüse, Reis und gebratenen Hühnerspießen sah sie noch etwas fern, telefonierte mir ihren Neffen und deren Kindern und sendete endgültig das letzte Kapitel an ihren Onlineverleger. Sie hatte irgendwie das Bedürfnis, alle wichtigen Dinge zu erledigen, bevor sie ins Bett ging. Es schien wie ein Vorahnung zu sein. Sie hatte den ganzen Tag fast nur an ihre Zeit in der Geisterwelt gedacht und vor allem an Haku. Vielleicht würde sie in dieses Mal nicht nur in ihren Träumen sehen, vielleicht würde er endlich kurz kommen.

Sie räumte noch kurz auf und ging in das kleine Schlafzimmer, um dort noch etwas im Bett zu lesen. Wegen ihrer Knieprobleme war ihr ein westliches Bett doch wesentlich lieber als ein Futon am Boden. Die Lektüre einer wissenschaftlichen Arbeit eines ehemaligen Studenten von ihr war zwar interessant, doch Chihiro fielen die Augen langsam zu. Kaum war ihr ruhiges Atmen zu hören, löschte sich automatisch das Licht der Nachtlampe und auch das Pad stellte sich ab.

Chihiro träumte von einem Nebel, in dem sie vorsichtig ging. Sie wusste ihr Ziel nicht, doch sie fühlte sich wieder jung und voller Tatendrang. In ihr war ein Gefühl voller Vorfreude, als sich endlich der Nebel lichtete. Sie sah eine Flussbiegung vor sicht, umsäumt von dichtem Bambuswald. Sie selbst stand auf einer kleinen Lichtung mit dichtem hohem Gras, in dem die Grillen summten. In der Luft lag ein würziger Duft, der von den vielen blühenden Kräutern stammte. Chihiro sah wieder zum Fluss und hörte, wie es stark rauschte. Aus den Fluten kam ein Drache hervor, der sich langsam in einen Menschen verwandelte. Sie sah Haku vor sich, auch wenn er anders, älter aussah. Zwar nicht viel älter, doch er strahlte eine Weisheit und Würde aus, die ihr als Kind noch nicht so aufgefallen waren. Chihiro lief auf hin zu und er lachte, öffnete seine Arme, um sie aufzufangen.

„Haku, ich wusste, du wirst dein Versprechen halten. Ich bin so froh, so lange hab ich gewartet!" rief sie überglücklich.

Der Flussgott sah sie traurig an: „Als ich damals das Versprechen gab, wusste ich noch nicht, dass es so schwierig sein würde, es zu halten. Auch mit der Kraft, die mir mein voller Name gab, konnte ich gewisse Regeln unserer Welt nicht brechen!"

„Das macht nichts, ich habe fest daran geglaubt! Es gibt soviel zu erzählen, ich weiß gar nicht, wo ich anfangen soll. In meinem Leben ist sehr viel geschehen, seit ich ein kleines Mädchen gewesen bin!" sprudelte es nur so heraus aus Chihiro. Sie sah ihrem Haku tief in die wunderschönen dunkelgrünen Augen, die sie so liebevoll und sanft anblickten.

„Ich weiß mehr, als du glaubst, meine kleine Chihiro. Du hast doch meinen Fluss gerettet und so lange dort gewohnt. Und in unserer Welt bist du eine Heldin, so vielen Göttern hast du ihre alte Heimat wieder gegeben, nicht nur mir!" Er umarmte Chihiro fest und sie schmiegte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. „Doch noch hab ich mein Versprechen nicht eingelöst, denn das hier ist nur ein Traum, der durch die große Nähe von mir entstanden ist."

„Dann bist du gar nicht wirklich hier?" fragte Chihiro leicht enttäuscht. „Ist es alles nur meine Phantasie? Aber es erscheint alles so real, nicht wie sonst in meinen Träumen!" Sie umklammerte ihn noch fester, um ihn nicht wieder zu verlieren.

„Ja und nein. Es sind meine Gedanken, die sich hier verwirklicht haben, und nicht nur dein Traum, aber trotzdem ist es nicht real. Du musst aufwachen, dann wirst du mich tatsächlich sehen!" Er streichelte ihr sanft über ihr glänzend braunes Haar, das in einem Pferdeschwanz mit dem speziellen Haarband gebunden war. Sie wirkte hier in dieser Traumwelt so, wie sie sich wirklich fühlte, als junge Frau Mitte zwanzig. Er wusste, wie sie in Wahrheit aussah, und doch liebte er sie genauso wie zuvor. Ihr Geist war es, der zählte, und der würde immer jung bleiben. Haku seufzte leicht auf, denn auch wenn dies ein Freudentag für ihn war, so würde es doch auch sehr traurig werden.

Chihiro sah in seine Augen und er beugte sich vor und gab ihr einen kleinen Kuss. „Wach auf, meine kleine Sen, dann wirst du sehen!" Ihre Augen leuchteten und auf einmal wurde diese Welt immer lichter, als sich der Traum auflöste und Chihiro aufwachte.

Sie schnappte nach Luft, als auf einmal ihr Herz in der Brust zu zerreißen schien. Es dauerte nur kurz und dann war der Schmerz ein leichtes Brennen. Sie blickte auf und … da war er. Genauso wie im Traum stand er hier vor ihr in dem kleinen Schlafzimmer und kniete sich vor ihr Bett hin, um mit ihr auf gleicher Augenhöhe zu sein.

„Haku," versuchte Chihiro zu sagen, doch ihre Stimme wollte nicht so wie sie. Sie versuchte einzuatmen, doch ihr Körper versagte ihr den Dienst. ‚Nicht jetzt, nicht jetzt, wo ich ihn endlich wieder gefunden habe,' schrie sie verzweifelt in ihrem Kopf. Doch dann spürte sie eine Hand auf ihrem Kopf, als Haku sie an sich heranzog und sie beruhigend umarmte.

„Ich konnte es dir vorhin nicht sagen, doch die einzige Möglichkeit, in dieser Welt dir zu erscheinen, war, wenn die Grenzen zwischen den Welten verschwimmen. Lange habe ich dich beobachtet von meinem Wasser aus, ohne das Versprechen einlösen zu können. Doch jetzt dauert es nicht mehr lang, und ich nehme dich zurück in unsere Welt. Alle warten schon auf dich."

Chihiro sah ihn traurig und glücklich zugleich an. Sie hatte verstanden, was er ihr sagte und wusste, dass sie ihren alten Körper in der Welt der Menschen zurücklassen würde. Ihre Lunge brannte vor Wunsch nach Luft, ihr Herz schlug immer langsamer und das Gefühl in ihren Armen und Beinen verschwand. Das letzte, was sie mit ihren menschlichen Augen sah, war sein trauriges Gesicht mit den wunderschönen Augen, in denen Tränen schwammen. Tränen vor Traurigkeit und Glück. Sie vertraute ihm mit ganzer Seele als sie spürte, wie ihr Herz einen letzten zittrigen Schlag von sich gab und alles schwarz um sie herum wurde.

„Chihiro, mach die Augen auf," hörte sie eine sanfte Stimme flüstern. Sie erkannte die Stimme von Haku und langsam öffnete sie die Augen. Es dauerte einige Momente, bis sie sich an die neue Sichtweise der Dinge gewöhnt hatte. Der Raum um sie herum wirkte schattig, und irgendwie nicht real, während Haku als einziges feste Substanz zu haben schien. Sie ging auf ihn zu und hob die Hand an seine Wange. Als sie ihre Hand sah, war sie erstaunt, statt eine faltige Hand einer alten Frau zu sehen, war es eine junge Hand. Sie zog die Hand zurück und fühlte ihr Gesicht.

„Keine Sorge, du bist so schön wie immer," flüsterte Haku ihr ins Ohr. „Du siehst aus wie Mitte Zwanzig, würde ich sagen. Man sieht immer so aus, wie man sich wirklich fühlt vom Geist her. Und ich hab in dir immer meine Chihiro gesehen."

Sie blickte in seine Augen und küsste ihn. Er erwiderte den Kuss und sie fühlte seine Tränen auf ihr Gesicht fallen.

„Warum weinst du?" fragte sie besorgt. Konnte sie doch nicht mit ihm mitgehen?

„Du brauchst keine Sorgen zu haben. Es … es ist nur schrecklich gewesen, dich sterben zu sehen." Seine Stimme stockte.

„Bin ich jetzt… was bin ich jetzt eigentlich?" fragte Chihiro neugierig. Es war die letzte große Frage der Menschheit, was nach dem Tod geschehen würde, und sie würde es nun herausfinden.

„Nun, du bist ein kleiner Sonderfall. Nicht nur hast du unsere Welt kennen gelernt, sondern du hast auch die Erinnerung trotz meines Zaubers daran zurückerhalten. Erinnerst du dich, wie ich gesagt habe, du sollst nicht zurückblicken? Das war ein Vergessenszauber, damit du in deiner Welt ohne Sorge leben kannst." Er blickte Chihiro leicht beschämt an.

Chihiro lachte. „Ich hatte es mir fast gedacht. Als Kind war ich natürlich erst einmal sehr enttäuscht, als ich mir das überlegt habe. Doch es ist dann zu einer Art Motto in meinem Leben geworden, zwar nicht zu vergessen, doch im hier und jetzt zu leben anstatt in der Vergangenheit."

Haku sah sie mit einem liebevollen Blick an. „Weißt du, dass ich so stolz auf dich bin? Du hast so viel erreicht und so viel für uns alle getan. Dabei hast du dich selbst zurückgelassen und immer an das Wohl von anderen gedacht."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Das stimmt doch gar nicht. Ich habe sehr wohl an mich gedacht. Ich hatte ein super Leben!"

„Und doch hast du nie eine Familie gegründet und warst immer alleine!"

„Wie hätte ich jemanden heiraten können, wenn ich doch niemals jemand anderen als dich aus tiefsten Herzen lieben könnte." Sie wurde rot, als sie merkte, was ihr einfach so gesagt hatte.

Der Flussgott umarmte sie fest und wirbelte sie in der Luft herum. „Es ist sehr egoistisch, aber ich bin so froh, dass du niemand anderen hast, auf den du warten könntest. So kannst du ohne Probleme das Leben hier lassen und mit mir kommen. Ich habe dich so vermisst! Denn weißt du, ich liebe dich doch auch!"

Chihiro stieß einen Freudenruf aus. Als Haku sie absetzte, küsste sie ihn stürmisch und überglücklich.

Nach längerer Zeit sagte er: „Es ist Zeit, zu gehen. Willst du noch einmal dich hier umblicken?"

Chihiro schüttelte den Kopf. Sie wusste, was sie sehen würde, und das sah sie viel lieber ihren Kohaku an. „Lass uns gehen, ich bin schon so ungeduldig. Endlich werde ich wieder Rin sehen und Bou und Zeniba und Kaonashi…" stammelte sie.

Haku ließ ihre Hand los und verwandelte sich in einen Drachen. Sie stieg auf und hielt sich an seinen Hörnern fest, während sie sich dicht an seine schillernden Drachenschuppen schmiegte.

Der Drache stieß ein fauchendes fröhliches Gebrüll aus und schwand sich durch die Decke in die Luft. Da beide nicht mehr von dieser Welt waren, glitten sie durch alle festen Bestandteile wie durch Luft. Glücklich klammerte sie sich an Haku und wusste, dass von nun an nichts mehr die beiden trennen würde.

Chihiro blickte nicht mehr zurück zu dem kleinen Haus in dem schönen Garten, in dem ihr Körper leblos auf dem Bett lag. Am nächsten Tag würde sie eine Freundin vorfinden, als sie nicht auf Anrufe reagierte. Friedlich mit einem glücklichen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, so war sie aus ihrem Leben gegangen, dass so viele Dinge und Menschen bewegt hatte.

Erklärungen: Ein bisschen hab ich ihr eine Utopie geschildert, wie die Welt sich in den nächsten 50 Jahren entwickeln könnte, im positiven Sinn. Es ist wahrscheinlich leider ein Wunschgedanke.

Da „Sen to Chihiro no kamikakushi" aka „Chihiros Reise ins Zauberland" wie viele von Miyazakis Filmen das Umweltproblem anrührt, dachte ich, dass die Geschichte in diese Richtung weitergehen sollte. Auch wenn ich an Happy Ends glaube, fand ich, dass es mehr Sinn ergibt, wenn Haku nicht sofort das Versprechen einlöst.

ENDE

Verschiedene Begriffe:

Daisuke japanischer Männername, wortwörtlich „große Hilfe"

Futon japanisches „Bett", bestehend aus einer Matratze, die auf den Tatamimatten ausgerollt wird, dazu natürlich Decke und ein flaches Kissen.

Geta japanische Holzschuhe/ -sandalen mit teilweise recht hohen Sohlen. Kann man nur mit den Tabi oder ohne Socken tragen.

Kaonashi japanischer Name (und wortwörtlich) für das Ohngesicht (ohne Gesicht).

Miso- Suppe wird bei jedem typischen japanischen Essen gegessen, besteht aus Misopaste und Fischfond, darin meist Lauch und Tôfu. Dazu ist man Klebreis ohne Gewürze, meist irgendeinen Fisch oder Fleisch, eingelegtes oder gekochtes Gemüse, alles in kleinen Extraschüsselchen.

Okaasan jap. für Mutter

Otousan jap. für Vater

Pad ich stell mir das ein bisschen wie bei Star Trek vor, kleine dünne Bildschirme mit kleiner Bedienfunktion für Textdokumente oder ähnliches.

Seiza japanischer Sitz: auf den Knien und der Hintern auf den Füßen, die leicht verschränkt sind bei Frauen.

Shintô japanische einheimische Religion, die sehr naturverbunden ist. Für jeden besonderen Baum oder Fluss, Berg oder See gibt es einen Gott, der darüber wacht.

Tabi japanische Socken, meist weiß (auch schwarz oder dunkelblau), die zum Kimono getragen werden, auch zu sehen im Nô-Theater. Es sind Zehensocken für den großen Zeh und den restlichen Zehen jeweils.

Über nette und konstruktive Reviews freue ich mich immer!!!


End file.
